The invention provides a main device for use in a computer network, wherein the computer network has a topology and comprises a number of devices, wherein each of the devices comprises device information and at least one network port, wherein the devices are interconnected with the network by network links, each link connecting to respective network ports, wherein the main device is interconnected with at least one device by a connection, whereby the main device is adopted to obtain network information, whereby the network information comprises topology and device information of devices in the network.
Computer networks are collections of devices and/or computers interconnected by communication channels. These channels allow for sharing of resources and information. Computer networks consist of many individual devices, whereby the devices are connected and forming a specific network topology. The devices and/or computers are usually configured to correctly fulfill the requested task for the user. This configuration can be different for each individual device.
The document EP 2424237 A1, which seems to be the closest state of the art, describes a device for use in a digital conference system, wherein the device has a first and a second port in connection with each other and comprises configuration means for configuring, on receipt of a trigger signal, either the first or the second port as input port of the device and the other port as output port. The device is preferably a delegate unit or an extension unit.